


La Jeune Fille et le Chat

by CaptainAmericaIsADorito



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, at least that's what it started as, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaIsADorito/pseuds/CaptainAmericaIsADorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's family is suffering and she will do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means killing someone she doesn't even know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masks

     The girl tried her best to blend in with the fancy people, but she didn't know how.  _I don't belong with these people,_  she thought  _I steal from these people._ However, she had a job to do, and couldn't leave until it was done. Then she saw him, the blond man with the most beautiful green eyes.  _This is the guy?!_

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and the price, they both had stunning green eyes, although this man's were framed by a mask, they were around the same build, not that the girl stared at the prince's body or anything, and they both had golden blond hair, with the stranger's being the messier of the two. The man noticed her too, her hair dark as night, her pretty bluebell eyes, which much like his were framed in a mask. He walked over to her and bowed

     "I see you are hiding from something too my lady. Care to talk about it over a dance?" He asked her, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

     "So, what are you hiding from? Does someone want you dead or something?" She asked him with a playful giggle

     "Not that I know of," He chuckled, "I just wanted a way to avoid my father, he has a way of trying to control everything I do, so I sneak off and become Chat Noir!" When he said that he made a gesture with his arm as if to make himself feel important, "What about you? What are you hiding from?"  _Crap._ "I'm hiding from . . . My stepmother!"  _Thank you Cinderella,_ "She didn't want me to come, so I snuck out, put on a mask, and came here. And if we're doing code names, I'll be . . . Hmm . . . Ladybug."

     Then the clock struck twelve and the girl got so dizzy that she fell to the floor. She heard laughter all around her, but when she looked to see who was laughing none of the people in the room had faces, just a gray blob with a purple butterfly shape around where their eyes should be. It seemed as if they were all whispering in her ear, "Do it. Do it now."

     "Are you all right Ladybug" Chat Noir asked. She looked up at him and realized he was the only one with a real face.

     "I-I'm . . . sorry."

     "You're sorry? For wha-" Then she plunged a knife into his stomach, the voices in her head stopped, and she could hear everyone in the room gasp simultaniously.

     "For that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if this was a one shot and I just left it there. You guys would probably hate me. Next chapter is coming soon, don't worry.


	2. Cookies and Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MARINETTE IS EXTREMELY DENSE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

     Chat Noir was still alive, but only just.

     "Why?" He asked, "What did I do to deserve this?"

     "I'm sorry, but I had to, my family owns a bakery and we haven't bee getting much business lately, so I take whatever jobs I can find, and apparently that includes killing you. I'm very sorry, I didn't want to but I had to. My parents. . . ." Ladybug sobbed before Chat Noir cut her off,

     "Help me to a doctor and I will make your parents the royal bakers." She wasn't sure how he would do that, but she regretted her actions and got a doctor as quickly as possible.

     She came back two days later to see if he was feeling better, but she went as Marinette, the baker's daughter and not as Ladybug. When she arrived at the room he was being kept in he was sleeping, and since they had removed his mask, she could see why she had thought he looked like the prince. In the bed that had once held Chat Noir, laying there now was Prince Adrien Agreste. She gasped, much louder than she was expecting to be, and Adrien's green eyes fluttered open.

     "It's you." He whispered.

     "It's me." She replied, "Here, I brought you an I'm-sorry-I-stabbed-you present." She handed him the basket she had brought with her, which was filled with cookies and biscuits and all sorts of baked goods.

     "Do you know what the purpose of that party was my lady?" He asked while munching on a cookie.

     "No, all I knew was that I had to come and kill the blond man in the mask who calls himself Chat Noir. If I had known who you were I wouldn't have-"

     He cut her off, "I was supposed to find a bride."

     "Heh, the lie I told fit pretty well with the situation."

     "What lie?"

     "I told you that I was hiding from my stepmother, I got the idea from Cinderella."

     "Oh. . . ."

     "It sounds kinda silly now that I say it out loud, but I couldn't tell you the truth, I had to think about my parents."

     "It makes sense, although, I've got the opposite problem, I try not to think about my parents- well, parent. My dad is so controlling he's always like 'Adrien do this', 'Adrien do that' and his most recent one 'I don't care that you got stabbed Adrien, you have one week to propose to a girl from the party or I'm proposing to one for you'" He said with a joking tone.

     "That's pretty rough . . . Did you meet someone before I- you know- stabbed you?"

     "Well, there was this one girl that I thought I was getting along with pretty well, but then something ruined the mood, so I don't know if it would work out."

     "What happened? If you don't mind my asking?"

     "She stabbed me." He said quietly

     "YOU WERE STABBED TWICE?!?! OH MY GOD!"

     "No, just the once." He laughed as if getting stabbed twice was the funniest thing in the world.

     "Oh . . . _OH!_ "

     "So . . . ?"

     "So what?"

     "Will you marry me? I'd kneel, but I don't think I can get out of this bed."

     "You don't even know my name. And besides, I'm just a baker's daughter and you're the prince!"

     "I don't need to know your name, I'll call you ladybug my entire life if I have to. And my father didn't specify what type of girl at the party, he didn't say it had to be one that was invited." He winked, "I know that we're meant to be together, I can feel it, can't you?"

     "I-I think I can." She paused, "I will marry you Adrien, and it's Marinette."

     "What?"

     "My name, it's Marinette." 


	3. Engaged

     "I need to go home to my parents now," Marinette said, "But I'll be back soon." She turned to leave.  
     "Wait." Adrien reached out to grab her arm and pulled her back towards him. He reached up to her face and pulled it down so that her lips touched his.  
     "Okay, now you can go, I just had to do that first." Marinette was stunned for a moment before blushing furiously and speed walking home. When she got there, she picked up the thickest pillow she could find and used it to cover her mouth while she squealed with joy.  
     "Marinette is that you?" A voice called to her.  
     "Yeah mom."  
     "Can you come here for a moment? Your father and I want to talk to you about something." She followed the sound of her mother's voice to the kitchen where she found her parents sitting at the table with a strange red-headed boy.  
     "Mari, this is Nathanaël, his parents own the sandwich shop down the street." Her father said while gesturing to the boy.  
     "It's very nice to meet you Nathanaël, but if you would excuse us, there is something very important I need to talk to my parents about." The boy nodded his head and went outside.  
     "Marinette what do you think you're doing? I find a nice boy for you and you completely ignore him, why do I even try?" Her mother whined.  
     "Mom I ignored him for a reason. I'm engaged."  
     "Mari, how am I supposed to believe that? You never even talk to boys, why would one propose to you?"  
     Marinette ran across the street to tell her best friend Alya.  
     "Alya, I just got engaged." She confessed  
     "Oh, so you finally realized that you have no chance of being with Prince Adrien?"  
     "Actually-"  
     "So who is he? Anyone I know? Does he have a friend?" Alya waggled her eyebrows. Marinette took a deep breath,  
     "Well, his name is Adrien, and I think you might know him, he's the King's son?"  
     ". . . You're engaged to the Prince? Holy crap Mari!" They continued talking for about an hour before Marinette finally said she had to go and meet her Prince at the castle.  
     When she got to his room he actually stood up to greet her.  
     "I see you're feeling better." She said to him  
     "Your kiss has healed me." He replied while bowing , then he winced in pain. "Mostly."  
     “Well, maybe you need another healing kiss." Marinette said shyly. They both leaned in to meet each other's lips and then they kissed each other as if there was no one else in the world.  
     "Prince Adrien?" A voice interrupted, "Your Highness? Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude," The woman said when she saw Marinette and Adrien. "Your father would like to see you. I think it's about time your lady friend went home too." Marinette was about to nod her head and leave when,  
     "No." Adrien told the woman. "Marinette will come with me to see my father. Thank you Nathalie."  
     "As you wish Your Highness." The woman left.  
     "Come on Mari, let's go and see my father."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been away from wifi for a while, but I've still been writing. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. The King

     Adrien led Marinette to the King’s study. When they entered the room they were greeted by not only the silver-haired man, but by two girls as well.The blonde girl wore a fancy dress, and it was obvious she came from a family with power. The other girl had orange hair, her clothes weren’t nearly as fancy as the blonde’s but they were still nicer than Marinette’s.

     “Ah, Adrien, how nice of you to join us. And I see you had one of the maids escort you here.” The King addressed his son, then he turned to Marinette, “You can leave us now.” Marinette shuffled behind Adrien, and the Prince reached back to grab her hand to comfort her.

     “Adrien, this is Chloé Bourgeois, her father is the King of the neighboring kingdom.” The King continued, gesturing to the blonde girl. “And this,” he said gesturing now to the redhead, “Is Sabrina, her handmaiden.” Adrien bowed

     “It’s a pleasure to meet you Chloé, Sabrina. Father, there’s something I have to tell you.  _ Privately _ .”

     “Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of your future wife.”

     “Wha-? Dad how did you-?” The silver-haired man cut him off before he could finish.

     “I have promised Chloé’s father that you would have her hand in marriage.” Adrien was shocked.

     “You said you’d give me until the end of the week to propose to someone!”

     “I decided that since you were stabbed I would cut you some slack and find a girl for you.” He then muttered, “I thought I told that maid to leave. . . .”

     “Dad,” Adrien gulped, “This is Marinette.”

     “I don’t care what her name is, if she doesn’t learn to follow orders she’s going to get herself fired.”

     “She doesn’t work here!’ The King looked up at his son’s sudden outburst. “She’s here because she’s my fianceé.”

     “Well, I’m sorry Adrien, but you have to do what would be best for the kingdom, and that would be marrying Chloé.”

     “Aw Adrikins, don’t pout! We’re going to be the cutest couple ever! We’ll be so cute that you’ll forget about Martha, or whatever her name is.” Chloé said, and her handmaiden nodded in agreement. When Adrien looked around to find his  _ real  _ fianceé, he discovered that she had vanished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have combined this chapter and last, but it's too late now.


	5. A New Friend

     Marinette was running, she didn’t know where to, but she knew she had to leave that room. She was running and running and then she stopped. She had no idea where she was so she just sat down and cried.

     “Miss? Can I help you with something?” Marinette looked up and saw a dark-skinned boy with glasses. “Miss?” He asked again

     “I’m sorry,” Marinette said as she wiped her tears. “I-I think I’m lost.” She confessed.

     “That’s a lot of tears for being lost, do you want to talk about it?” He asked sitting down next to her.

     “You remember that party the other night?” The boy nodded. “Well, I was there and I met a boy, but apparently it was the Prince and-”

     “Wait. Are you Ladybug?” She nodded slowly, wondering why the boy knew her. “Adrien won’t stop talking about you! It’s so annoying . . . In a sweet way! I’m Nino, Adrien’s my best friend, he tells me everything. Did he propose to you yet?” Marinette nodded before bursting into tears again. “Why are you crying? Shouldn’t you be happy? You’re a Princess now!”

     “It’s Marinette, and not anymore,” Marinette mumbled. “The King promised him to another girl,” She took a deep breath. “And now I have no chance of being with him.”

     “That is so like Adrien’s old man to do something like that.” Nino complained, “Marinette, if you like Adrien half as much as he likes you, then you two are meant to be, I know it. One way or another Adrien will find a way to be with you, just wait.” Nino smiled at Marinette, and she smiled back.

     “Do you really think so?”

     “I know so.”

     “Thank you Nino, I feel much better.” Marinette stood up and started walking, before she turned back towards Nino.

     “I’m still lost, do you think you could help me?” She laughed and she and Nino wandered the castle until they found a place that Marinette recognized.

     “Thank you once again Nino, I hope we see each other soon.”

     “I’ll see you at your wedding, remember?”

     Marinette was about to leave when she realized that she didn’t say goodbye to Adrien, so she went to his room to try and find him. When she got there she found Adrien, but he was kissing the blonde girl- Chloé. Mari gasped and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  _ Sorry Nino,  _ she thought  _ Guess I won’t be seeing you at the wedding. _

     “Marinette! Wait!” Adrien called after her, but she didn’t listen and left the castle without another word.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Nino has been my favorite character to write, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!


End file.
